Disney Animated Stars Interview Pocahontas part
by DraNYC
Summary: A part of my Disney Animated Stars Interview, and also my first Pocahontas fic. Hope it's not too bad or too lame. For other interviews, check my account. Thanks for reading this
1. Chapter 1

_So this is the first three questions for the Pocahontas main stars, from my Disney Animated Stars Interview fanfic. I messed up with the character, since i wrote this in class while i was in a sleepy mood (and was also boring). So, if you're reading this then thank you for spending your time here and also sorry for my English.  
><em>

_*** Interviewer: What do you think about your other half?  
><strong>_

John S.: She's sweet, the most wonderful woman on Earth...

Pocahontas: Thank you.

John S.: Until she dumped me.

Pocahontas: I did not.

John S.: Yes you did! You ran away with him! *point at Rolfe*

John R.: Huh? Me?

Pocahontas: Well, if you hadn't been so conceited after you came back to London, i could have stayed with you.

John S.: It was the director's fault!

Pocahontas: [...] Then i blame the director too.

John S.: *Speechless*

John R.: Did i miss something?

John S.: I'll kill you Rolfe!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What's your weakness(es)?  
><em>**

John S.: *Point at Pocahontas*

Pocahontas: *Point at Rolfe*

John S.: *Death glare at Rolfe*

Interviewer: Somebody calls 911.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: How old are you?  
><em>**

Pocahontas: *Nervous laugh* Why did you ask such a question?... I have no idea how old was i in the movie, but in my historical life, i was about 13, and...

John S.: *gritting his teeth* I was about 30 or less. In the movie, i have absolutely no idea.

John R.: Me young, me free, me...

John & Pocahontas (and the Interviewer as well): Oh shut up, we know you're young in the movie, dummy!

00000000

_*** Interviewer: Having seen your own movie, what make you feel touching and irritating the most?**_

__Pocahontas: That last scene when i watched him go back to... uh... England.

John S.: Yep, the music was incredibly fine. I cried!

Pocahontas: Because of the music?

John S.: No, my wound burned like hell when i lifted to wave you goodbye... It had something to do with the music tool

Pocahontas: Oh, i never knew that. Poor you.

John S.: And the most irritating one would definitely be the ending of the sequel. How could you fall for that jerk?

John R.: I'm not a jerk.

Pocahontas: We're not talking to you. And, like i said, i blame the director. Beside, i like you more than him, so don't be a baby and sulk for nothing.

John S.: Who's the baby? I'm older than you, hello!

John R.: You don't like me?

John S.: No, not a bit.

Interviewer: Especially me!

John R.: I'll be at the riverbend if you look for me.

_I'm not a fan of Rolfe so... sorry all JR's fans out there._

_I DID messed it up! It's so lame!_

_Anyway, have a nice day (or night, here where i live :D)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your kind reviews, those mean so much to me :) And well, since i'm not a Rolfe fan, he's gonna be tortured (maybe :))))  
><em>

_Other interviews about other movies will be posted soon, so wait for it and give me your opinions. Thank you :) Now, the next questions, enjoy, and you can send me some questions to answer, that'd be interesting :)  
><em>

**_* Interviewer: What's your most embarrassing moment in the movie?  
><em>**

John S.: Well, when that bird, humming bird for exact, scared me away. I mean, i'm a man, and it's a bird. I'm a symbolized man, and it's a stupid bird! Raised in a unsymbolized environment.

Pocahontas: That's another way of saying that we're savages you know. Very funny John.

John S.: NO! I meant the wood. Anyway that's not what i meant... I mean... Arghh, i'm so sorry! Oh god, i'm sorry!

Pocahontas: Not listening! *sulk* Where's Rolfe, i need a punching bag.

John S.: Ah, that? That dang Rolfe left the studio for some coffee and won't be back in half an hour.

Pocahontas: Alright then, i'll go find him, while You can stay here and go on talking about unsymbolized people. Good Bye!

John S.: Urgh, what have i done?

00000000

**_* Interviewer: You all sang some songs in the movie. Could you do that again?  
><em>**

Pocahontas: 'Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?'

John S.: Well... no.

Pocahontas: You killed the mood.

John S.: Or maybe yes.

Interviewer: You raised the mood!

John S.: But i don't have any song. Actually i do, but my part in "Mine, mine, mine" was too short and "If i never knew you" was deleted.

Pocahontas: You killed the mood... again. Don't remind us about that.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What did you think when you first meet your other half?  
><em>**

John S.: "Her hair is just like the stream, so smooth, and... yeah, those eyes... Inner beauty..."

Pocahontas: "Dumb blonde."

John S.: What?

Pocahontas: Just kidding.

John S.: Then what did you think?

Pocahontas: You will never know!

John R.: Can i have a say in this?

All: NO!

Interviewer: You ruined my beautiful memories about the film. When i was little...

Pocahontas: Know what did i think when i first meet you Rolfe? "He's a momma's boy. He's weak, he can be blown a way by a faint breeze. Can i kick him out of here? No, i must speak to father first..."

John R.: You don't have to finish it, i'm out of here!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: You're going to have a talk with your (arch-)enemy. What will you say?_**

**__**Ratcliffe: SMITH! Oh my Smith, dear Smith, good, sweety kind Smith...

John S.: Get away from me Rat-freak! You shot me!

Thomas: Yeah, you shot him!

Pocahontas *with a knife now at Ratcliffe's throat*: You shot him, you order that... dude to shot Kocoum... Anyway i'm missing the point, you Shot him!

Ratcliffe: Keep her away from me!

John S.: Let it be. Go honey, kill him! *evil smirk*

Interviewer: *sigh* Security... again! *mumble* Last time it was Gothel, now this Ratcliffe. I should never have asked this question.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What would you do to your other half when you're angry with him/her?_**

****John S.: Find Rolfe.

Pocahontas: Oh no...

Interviewer: For what?

John S.: Why ask? I'd kill him, kick him, beat him up, tie him to the peak of London, assasinate him...

John R.: *Just walk in*... Uh? Why?

John S.: Because the only reason can make me angry with her is YOU! I think i'm angry now.

John R.: Ahhh... *gulp* I'd better leave... again. *mumble* Third time in a row.

_I messed it up again. Sorry for that. Anyway, have a nice day :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, i received the reviews, and i tried to get online to post the rest of the fic before start writing the new interviews with news questions. Thank you T for sending me the question. I'll answer it ASAP. And thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.  
><em>

**_* Interviewer: What do you usually do in the morning?  
><em>**

Pocahontas: I paint with all the colors of the wind...

John S.: Her pantings are ugly.

Pocahontas: *glare at John* No it's not. And what do you do?

John S.: I ask the grinning bobcat why he grins

Pocahontas: And...?

John S.: And he scratchs me everytime he sees me around the corner. This morning, he told me to shut up.

Interviewer: Where's Rolfe?

John S.: Vanished into thin air.

Pocahontas: Or maybe he's gone to the spa.

Interviewer: I'd prefer the spa.

John S.: And Pocahontas, could you tell me what did you think...

Pocahontas: No.

John S.: That's harsh.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What's your special talent?_**

John S.: You know, before i thought i was good at swimming and running and climbing... Now, i found my master.

Pocahontas: Thank you student.

John S.: You're welcome teacher.

Pocahontas: That's nice of you student.

John S.: No problem teacher.

Interviewer: We should end this question here.

John S.: Wait! *to Pocahontas with begging eyes* Would you please...?

Pocahontas: "He's handsome." There, happy?

Nakoma: She's not saying just because those thoughts were too embarrassing...

John S.: Okay fine then, i'll take that answer. And remember, you can run but you can't hide. Someday, you'll answer that question to me, privately, alone. Just... me and you, you know.

Pocahontas: Next question please?

00000000

_*** Interviewer: If you could be somebode else, who would he/she be?**_

John S.: I'd like to be Kocoum, or damn Rolfe.

Pocahontas: Why?

John S.: Well, since you dumped me...

Pocahontas: I did not.

John S.: I'd like to be Rolfe because he DID marry you in history. And, in case i can't be Rolfe, i'd rather die like Kocoum so that i won't suffer from heartache.

Pocahontas: You just can't let it go, can you?

John S.: No, i can't.

Pocahontas: Okay, so i'll repeat it: We belong to an animated world, and i like you better than him, so don't bring it up again.

John S.: That mean you do like him.

Pocahontas: Only as a friend.

John S.:... Okay, then i'd be me.

John R.: I want to be Smith then.

Interviewer: I'm not asking you.

John R.: What? You're so unfair.

Interviewer: Thank you! 'Cuz i hate you!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: Can you describe your (arch-)enemy?_**

Pocahontas: He's a big fat rat.

John S.: A pale face devil.

Pocahontas: John, by that, you included yourself.

John S.: Then exclude myself, but add him *point at Rolfe*

Pocahontas: Stop bringing that up.

John R.: It's okay, i'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, he's a sneaky pig.

John S.: For once, i agree with you. He was the cause of my departure as well. I hate him!

Ratcliffe: That hurt, Smith.

John S.: I don't care!

Pocahontas: I don't care!

John R.: I don't care!

Ratcliffe: *to Pocahontas* Woman, am i talking to you?

Pocahontas: Who cares? You don't have the right to talk anyway, Rat-freak.

_Yeah, once again i messed it up. Have a nice day :)_


	4. Chapter 4

__A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been sick last month and now i'm having a semester test, and if i don't do it well, i'll be banned from using the computer forever (i'm afraid). So this'll be a quick and short update for all who want to read the interviews. Enjoy :)__

**_* Interviewer: What do you think about your own_** _**sequel?**_

Pocahontas: It's should be burned right after you see it... No, wait, make it before.

John S.: I hate it! *Stare at the Interviewer* Do you like it?

Interviewer: Uh...

John S.: *Deadly stare*

Interviewer: I loath it.

John S.: Good. 'Cuz if you do like it, i'll kill you!

Interviewer: *gulp* Point taken, sir!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: _****_What's your favorite activity to do with the one you love?_**

John S.: Go rowing, heeheehee...

Interviewer: *in a very low voice* Freako.

Pocahontas: Yeah. And believe it or not, he sings "Just around the riverbend" everytime he does that.

John S.: And after that we'll eat my cookies, if we're lucky enough.

Interviewer: What do you mean "lucky".

Pocahontas: Usually Meeko'll finish them first. He's got strong teeth. Those cookies are as hard as rock.

John S.: The one you ate was supposed to be the decoy for Meeko. Now that you ate them all, Meeko got the real one. Lucky lad!

Pocahontas: Ahhh... So i've got strong teeth too.

John S.: No comment... Did i just make a comment?

Interviewer: I don't know.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What do you think about animal?_**

John S.: About animal, i'll talk about the 3 friends of mine and hers. Percy's more obedient now, Flit, nah, i don't like him very much. I like Meeko more.

Pocahontas: Why?

John S.: Well, you know, Flit stabbed me. And he hate me. Meeko supported me.

Pocahontas: Yeah, but afterward, he's on Rolfe's side, don't you rememeber?

John S.: Really? Meeko, why did you do that?

Meeko: *Gulp and run away*

John S.: Come back here punk!

Pocahontas:...

_So, that's all. Sorry for the late update and for it being so short. Enjoy and have a nice day._


End file.
